The Master of Delights
by Maloran
Summary: I asked Rorschach's Blot if I could play around with a ficlet found in Odd Ideas... three years ago! Anyway, Harry likes to cook, with a passion far greater than Molly Weasley. What if that passion was a bit more directed...


Disclaimer: All characters in this fic belong to JKR. Le Cordon Bleu belongs to itself. The idea for this fic comes from a plot bunny created by Rorschach's Blot, for which I asked permission to use.

* * *

><p><strong>The Master of Delights<strong>

July 20th, 1996

Tonks had just started her morning duty of watching Harry Potter. This wasn't her normal watch time, but Snape was needed elsewhere. She heard activity in the house. Harry waking up. Harry groggily heading towards the bathroom to do his morning ablutions. Harry heading into the kitchen. The Dursleys waking up a half-hour later. The Dursleys heading into the kitchen for breakfast. Petunia whacking Harry on the head with a frying pan for not fixing the right food.

_Wait, did she do what I think she did,_ thought Tonks. She listened closer as Vernon and Dudley yelling at Harry to cook faster. The more she heard, the angrier she got. She kept wondering just why in hell Dumbledore wanted Harry here of all places. After she heard a meaty WHOMP, she decided to take action.

Barging into the house, Tonks immediately headed into the kitchen. There on the floor lay Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, gasping for breath. Standing over him was his cousin, Dudley, who had punched him as he set the food on the table. Before anyone could say anything, Tonks had her wand on the three of them.

"You know, I don't know what I want to do more, arrest you for child abuse, or arrest you for threatening the life of a Lord of two noble houses," said Tonks.

"He's a Lord?" exclaimed Vernon.

"I'm a Lord?" asked Harry at the same time.

"That's right. Harry is the Lord of the House of Potter and the House of Black," said Tonks. "Also, from what I remember of James and Sirius talking, Harry owns Grunnings, the company you work for, and this house, which was given to Lily through hers and Petunia's parents."

Vernon and Petunia's eyes widen in shock, while Harry, who got his breath back, heard all this and grinned.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, as of this moment, consider yourselves on very thin ice," said Harry. "I will be going to the bank very soon, and reviewing every monetary and business transaction. I will also be going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to give testimony and evidence to all the abuse you have heaped on me ever since I was placed in this house. Most of which will be going to the muggle police to be used against Dudley for his crimes, and believe me, the MLE can tell me which ones they work with."

The Dursleys just slumped in defeat. Aunt Petunia started to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"Don't. Just don't. Just be glad the two weeks needed to recharge the wards are over, for I don't want to stay here any longer. I'm going to go pack."

Tonks kept her wand on the Dursleys while Harry packed. Once Harry was done, the pair left the house.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know, but we better think of something soon, I have a class in London at 10," said Harry.

"What do you mean, a class?" asked Tonks.

"Oh, I thought you guys followed me there. Le Cordon Bleu offers a course on international cuisine for teens wanting to get training," said Harry.

"Le what?" asked Tonks.

"Le Cordon Bleu is a series of schools that specialize in teaching hospitality, management, and the culinary arts," said Harry. "Dobby and the other elves love it during the school year when I come in and teach them what I've learned."

"So you've done this before?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, this is the second year I've gone. Thankfully it only runs in July, and the 24th is the last day," Harry replied.

"Do you know where the school is?" asked Tonks.

Harry gave the address, which gave Tonks a surprise. "Hey, that's near my apartment. Why don't we just go there. I have a spare bedroom, though I should warn you, I'm not that good on keeping my place clean."

"I don't care, just get me out of here," said Harry. Tonks grabbed his arm and apparated him to her apartment, not knowing that the next one on watch duty saw them leave.

"Good going, Tonks. That boy needs to be away from this family," said Moody.

* * *

><p>To say Tonks' apartment was a mess would be the equivalent of saying the Eiffel Tower is just a metal construct. Trash and dirty clothes lay everywhere. You could hardly see the furniture, and as for the air quality...<p>

"What's that smell? It's almost like baking bread," asked Harry.

"Oh, that's just the kitchen sink," said an embarrassed Tonks. "It started doing that a month or so ago. Come on, let's get your stuff in the spare bedroom. It's probably the only place in here that's clean, as I hardly go in there."

And she was right. The bedroom was more or less clean. The only major thing wrong was the layer of dust in the room.

"I have got my work cut out for me," muttered Harry. "Well, it's only a little after eight, so I might as well tidy up." Using all the tricks he learned at the Dursleys, Harry got his room dusted and set up in thirty minutes.

"Dang, that went fast. Guess I have time to clean the kitchen, as I'm going to need a place to practice." Harry headed out into the unknown jungle known as Tonks' kitchen. Inside Harry found Tonks at the table trying to write a list of things she needed to do.

"Hey, Harry. You all unpacked?" she asked.

"Yep, and I even cleaned the room of all that dust," said Harry. "Now I'm going to clean the kitchen before I go to class. Do you have a mop and bucket?"

"I'm not sure, but I could conjure one if I don't. Let me look first," said Tonks.

"Okay. While you do that, I'll get started on the dishes." Harry went over to the sink and saw a dishwasher next to it. Fearing the worst, Harry opened the dishwasher and saw a bunch of dirty dishes and utensils.

"Tonks, how often do you run the dishwasher?" Harry asked.

"Er, run?"

"Why am I not surprised," muttered Harry. He quickly located the soap, loaded up the dispenser, and got the machine going, while he drained the sink and started on the pots and pans.

Tonks re-entered the kitchen carrying a mop. "I found the mop, but I don't have a bucket."

"That's okay. That happens to be a roller mop, so I can just use the sink once I'm done with the pans," said Harry. Cleaning the pans didn't take too long, and while the counters still had a huge mess on them, the sink was fully accessible.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know you could clean this fast the muggle way," said Tonks.

"One just has to know how," said Harry, who was filling up the sink. Pouring in some Lysol, Harry quickly got to work cleaning the tile. This was the longest project, as Harry had to stop and wring out the mop every few minutes. Harry was finally done at 9:35, leaving him enough time to get changed and get to his class.

"Harry, I'm coming with you," said Tonks.

"That's alright," said Harry. "Students are allowed to bring guests, so long as they don't interfere with the class. I'll just tell the teacher that I'm staying with you, my distant cousin, for the rest of the summer, and that she wants to keep an eye on me."

"That works, and on the way there, I can tell you about the House of Black," said Tonks.

"Does that come with any powers?" asked Harry.

"Not unless you want to act like an American Redneck and learn how to burp the alphabet like my grandpa did," replied Tonks.

"You know, that explains so much about Sirius and his family," said Harry with a smirk.

"Yes it... hey!" exclaimed Tonks, just as they reached the Le Cordon Bleu school.

* * *

><p>Tonks found the class interesting. She never knew that there were so many different food styles out there. In today's class, for example, the students learned how to make a Mexican meal, including a dessert called chocoflan, which is a chocolate cakeflan mix with caramel sauce that somehow inverts itself while baking. Thankfully the students were allowed to take everything home, including the dessert.

Once back at the apartment, Harry made quick work of the rest of the kitchen, then got to reheating the meal while he did some light cleaning in the living room, finding a couch, a couple of chairs, a TV, and of course, the floor.

"Tonks, how could you stand to live this way?" asked Harry as he put the last of the trash in a trash bag.

"I don't know. I guess it just became a habit after I joined the Aurors," said Tonks sadly.

"Come on, dinner's ready," said Harry, sniffing the air. Tonks also took a whiff, and was almost launched into heaven.

"Harry, how did you ever get that food to smell so good?" she asked.

"I don't know. Talent, I guess. The Dursleys are stuck in their blah little world. They don't want to explore beyond their view of normal," said Harry. "I've always had a sense of adventure, especially when it comes to food. But it's really hard to satisfy that, even at Hogwarts, which is why I've been teaching the house elves."

"What's your favorite thing to cook?" asked Tonks.

Harry looked down shyly. "Don't tell Hermione, but I have a major sweet tooth. Fudge is one of my favorite things to make, but I can't say no to a new dessert. There's one we learned in class last week that I want to make again. It comes from Italy and it's called tiramisu."

"Just what is it?"

"It's a sponge cake soaked in coffee, usually espresso, that has a mascarpone cream mixture on the outside and topped with cocoa powder, if desired," said Harry.

"That sounds heavenly," said Tonks. Suddenly a thought ran through her mind. "Ah, shit."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I didn't tell Dumbledore that I was taking you," said Tonks.

"That means the Order is going to be looking for me," said Harry. "I say let 'em. I deserve a vacation away from everything, and this way I can continue to practice cooking while still being around if needed."

"Now that's a good idea, but I'm gonna need some extra wards. Let's go talk to Madam Bones," said Tonks, who just got a great idea. "Hey, do you have anything you could give her?"

"You mean like a sweet?" Tonks nodded. "I have some fudge I made last week," said Harry. "Don't know how good it is, since Aunt Petunia never gets me the good quality stuff."

"Let me try a piece," said Tonks. Harry got a piece from a container in his trunk. Tonks popped it in her mouth and let it melt on her tongue, which proved to be a mistake. The second the flavor washed over her taste buds, she instantly got caught up in the euphoric pleasure the fudge gave her. There was a side effect, unfortunately, in that Tonks said the first thing that came to her mind, which was this.

"Sweet Merlin, what an orgasm!" This proclamation caused Harry to blush furiously.

"Should I be smoking a cigarette now?" he asked, the blush still evident on his face. Tonks recalled what she had said, and joined him in blushing.

"Sorry about that, it's just that the fudge was better than anything I ever tasted, including Molly's," said Tonks. "If you could do that with sub-par ingredients, you would have every witch at your beck and call with the quality stuff. You didn't use Dark magic when you made it, did you?"

"I made it at the Dursleys. Why would I risk expulsion and being arrested?" asked Harry.

"Good point. Anyway, I'll go change, then we'll go see Madam Bones," said Tonks.

"Why would you..." started Harry. Tonks pointed down, and Harry followed the direction with his eyes when he noticed a small wet spot. Instantly embarrassed, Harry blushed again and turned around. Tonks grinned and went to change.

* * *

><p>Harry and Tonks were waiting at the DMLE thirty minutes later, with Tonks casting a glamor charm over Harry so that he wouldn't get mobbed by people. It wasn't long before they were called in.<p>

"So, Auror Tonks, what can I do for you and your guest?" asked Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"It's not me, but my guest," said Tonks, removing the glamor.

"Ah, Harry Potter. This explains some things, but raises more questions."

"First off, I'm here to report my relatives for child abuse, negligence, and slavery," said Harry. "Secondly, I'm staying with Auror Tonks, and we need better protection."

"And you brought something to bribe me with?" asked an amused Amelia.

"No, this is just some fudge," said Harry, opening the container.

"Oh, well, thank you. Between you and me, I've been having a chocolate craving all day, but nothing's satisfied it," said Amelia, popping a piece in her mouth.

"Oh, no. If she's been having a craving..." started Tonks in a whispered voice.

"Then who _knows_ what's gonna happen," finished Harry, as the two watched in growing horror as the pleasure Madam Bones felt grow stronger and stronger. Suddenly the ground starts to shake, and Madam Bones starts glowing.

"Take cover!" yelled Harry, as he and Tonks dive behind a couch. It wasn't a second too soon, as Madam Bones rockets up into the air, letting off magical explosions like fireworks. She then landed and started doing a march while a John Philip Souza marching song plays. Finally the song ends, and Madam Bones collapses back into her chair. Harry and Tonks' heads appear over the back of the couch.

"Is it over?" asked Harry.

"Dear God, take me now!" yelled Amelia.

"Now it's over," said Tonks as both blushed at the response.

Breathing heavily, Madam Bones asked, "What the hell was in that?"

Before Harry could answer, the door opens and two Aurors enter with wands drawn.

"Madam Bones, are you alright?" asked one of the Aurors.

"Yes," she said weakly. "All that you heard was me entering a state of euphoria."

"If you say so, Madam," said the second Auror. The two nodded and left.

"Now, before we were interrupted, the fudge is just normal fudge, though the ingredients could have been a lot better," said Harry.

"Even better?" whimpered Madam Bones.

"Yes. But right now, I need to make a report on my relatives."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later saw Harry, Tonks, and Madam Bones leave the DMLE, heading towards Madam Bones' house, though not without some griping. Tonks, didn't want to share Harry and his cooking. They did, however, make a detour to get Harry's stuff and the leftovers of the Mexican meal for Madam Bones and Susan to try.<p>

"Susan, I'm home, and I brought company," called Amelia.

"Hi, Auntie, Auror Tonks. Oh, Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Susan.

"Officially, I'm here for protection from my abusive relatives and Dumbledore. Unofficially, I'm the new cook," replied Harry.

"You can cook?" asked Susan skeptically.

"Ever since I was four, though I've been expanding my boundaries by taking a course at Le Cordon Bleu in London since last year."

"Le-what?" asked both Susan and her aunt. Harry explained about the school.

"Do you have anything to prove it?"

"Hence the containers in my arms," said Harry, moving towards the kitchen. "Is the table all set?"

"Yes, it is," said Susan.

"Okay, why don't you and your aunt go and sit down at the table, and I'll serve the dishes. Tonks... I'm gonna say this bluntly. Could you go find something to do?"

"Sure," said a surly Tonks, who turned to leave... and tripped on a stray dust particle. Harry decided to take a look at her shoes.

"Tonks, why are you wearing stilettos with robes? It's no wonder you trip," said Harry. "From what I've seen, stilettoes should only be worn with tight pants or a mini-skirt."

"There are rules to Muggle clothing?" asked the three women.

Harry just stared. "Oh, my god. I must be in The Twilight Zone. There are three women who don't know the rules about clothing!"

"Harry, unless you want to join us as a woman..." said Madam Bones threateningly.

"Shutting up."

"Good, now go reheat supper. Tonks, go read a manual or something."

Ten minutes later found the Bones staring at a plate full of Mexican dishes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in," said Harry joyfully.

"We will, just as soon as we find out what this all is," said Susan.

"Okay, the main course is Chicken in Escabeche, which is the name of the sauce covering the chicken, while the side dishes are Potatoes and Green Chiles and Heirloom Tomatoes 'Carpaccio', with Tomatillo Salad, Avocado, and Fresh Herbs, and for dessert, Chocoflan, or _Pastel Impossible_," said Harry.

"Why is it called that?" asked Susan.

"Because when it bakes, the cake layer and the flan layer... switch places. When you put it in the oven the flan layer is on top of the cake layer," said Harry.

"You're right, that is impossible," said Amelia.

"But it does happen, I've seen it myself," said Harry. "Enjoy your meal."

"Aren't you joining us?" asked Susan.

"I've already eaten," said Harry. "There's always next time." Harry went back into the kitchen.

The Bones took a bite of the chicken. The taste was indescribable.

"This is food?" exclaimed Susan.

"We have been living blind!" said Amelia.

The two finished their plates, and Harry brought out dessert. The cake was chocolate (of course), with a layer that looked like a custard topped with a caramel sauce.

"The caramel is actually called cajeta, which is a Mexican caramel sauce made with goat's milk. It's really sweet," said Harry.

The two ladies took a bite of the cake, and their whole world exploded. Never before had anything so decadent entered into their mouths.

"Harry, after that piece of fudge earlier, I didn't think that there was anything that could surpass it, but this, this did," said Madam Bones.

"What did you do with a piece of fudge?" asked Susan.

"Apparently, after I placed it into my mouth, I rocketed around my office like a roman candle, landed on my desk, and did a marching routine to 'Be kind to your web-footed friends'," replied her aunt.

"And that was only because she was having a chocolate craving," added Harry.

"Did Tonks have a piece?" asked Amelia curiously.

"Yep, though she only had a major org..." started Harry, but Tonks rushed into the room in a flash and covered his mouth.

"I don't think they need to hear that," said Tonks.

"Oh, I think we do," replied her boss. "Spill."

"Have you ever seen 'When Harry met Sally'?" asked the Auror.

"Yes," said Madam Bones slowly.

"Take the diner scene, but make it real. Very,_ very_ real."

"Oh. _Ohhh!_" exclaimed both Amelia and Susan.

"I'm beginning to think that one or two of the ingredients Aunt Petunia got me were either somewhat past the expiration date, or had something not quite legal in them," said Harry. "I'm betting number two. Good thing I brought everything with me."

"I'll get them checked out tomorrow," said Amelia. "Right now, let's just have a relaxing night."

* * *

><p>The morning found them in the kitchen watching the young chef move through making breakfast in a way never before seen in the wizarding world. Harry was making a Denver Omelet for Amelia and Tonks, French Toast with a homemade strawberry syrup for Susan and himself, with fresh squeezed orange juice and cappuccinos to drink.<p>

"Where did you get the cappuccinos, I don't have a machine?" asked Amelia.

"But I do, it's in my trunk. I got a multi-trunk summer before third year, my old one was getting too crowded," said Harry. "I had some money exchanged when I signed up for the course last year and bought all my equipment. I'm basically a mobile restaurant."

"Wow, Harry, when you said you could cook, you meant it," said Susan, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's like you have a magic all your... own... I just thought of something," said Amelia, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What?" asked the other three occupants of the kitchen.

"We need to get you checked out, Harry. Because if I'm right, you've been imbuing all your food, minus what you fixed for the Dursleys, with Pure Love."

"Pure Love? Is that even possible?" asked Harry.

"You said it yourself, you love to cook with a passion even greater than Molly Weasley, and you imbue that love into every bit of food you prepare," said Madam Bones.

"The power the Dark Lord knows not..." started Harry.

"What?" exclaimed the other three.

"Dumbledore said there was a prophesy about me and Moldyshorts, one where he feels that the power to stop him is love," said Harry. "Personally, I think it's death, since he fears it. I mean, look at his assumed name, it's French that basically means 'flight from death'. But, since we don't know how he survived being separated from his body, we'll have to try another route."

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks.

"I can't be affected by anything I make, cause, well, I made it, so I can't use my link to affect him. So, I'll have to get him to eat something I made," said Harry. "Now, I happen to know that when he was possessing Quirrell in first year, he always had a large piece of chocolate cake after dinner, even though I heard that Quirrell couldn't really stand sweets. Using the knowledge I have now, I figured that Mr. Riddle has a very strong weakness for chocolate cake. So all I have to do is bake the ultimate chocolate cake, pouring my heart and soul (not literally) into it, figure out how to deliver it to him, and let nature take its course."

"You mean chocolate super-lax is the answer?" asked Tonks innocently.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"For the twins, definitely, but for Voldy, just my best cake ever should do it, and if we're lucky, it will blow back on whatever keeps him on this earth," said Harry five minutes later.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was not having a good couple of days. Harry had disappeared, and the Dursleys were in jail for two counts of child abuse (over-feeding Dudley counts), endangerment, and slavery.<p>

After reading the report on just exactly the Dursleys did to Harry in that house, Dumbledore laid the papers down a let out a few silent tears, grieving for Harry's lost childhood, the one he never got to experience.

"Fawkes, I am an old fool," said Dumbledore to his long-time friend. "I thought I was doing the right thing in placing Harry with his relatives. Unfortunately, there's the key word; I thought... in my blindness in trying to see the good in people, I caused Harry the greatest harm. Oh, he knows I didn't do it intentionally, but still, I was the one who left him there in the first place. I really let my ego step in it this time."

Fawkes chirped, then left his perch to land on Dumbledore's left shoulder and nuzzled his head against the headmaster's cheek.

"Thank you, Fawkes, but until I hear from Harry, I doubt I will feel very cheerful for a while," said Dumbledore sadly. Just then, Hedwig flew into the office with a letter and a package from Harry.

Very calmly, Professor Dumbledore opened the letter first.

'_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_There is no need to worry, for I'm in very safe hands, those hands being Madame Bones and one Nymphadora Tonks... OW! Blast it, Tonks! I had to write it, so he knows it's legitimate, not that this sentence doesn't help._

_Anyway, I still want to apologize for trashing your office after Sirius died, so I sent a package of lemon meringue tarts. The box has a stasis charm on it, via Tonks, so they will still have that fresh out of the oven taste. Try one, then touch your wand to the bottom of the letter below my signature and say the Marauder's oath._

_Signed,_

_Harry'_

Dumbledore then opened the box and breathed in the most wonderful aroma. Within the box lay twelve of the most delectable-looking tarts he had ever laid eyes on. The lemon sent alone was sending him into heaven. Slowly he picked one up and blissfully took a bite out of it.

That one bite was all it took. That one bite sent Dumbledore on a wave of psychedelic euphoria. Colors beyond imagination washed over him as a state of peace relaxed him mind, body and soul.

Unbeknownst to him, Dobby the house elf was recording the whole thing on a pair of omniocculars. This was done under orders from Harry so that he and the others could see what effects Harry's cooking does to the Great Albus Dumbledore, and from the looks of things, they will not be disappointed.

Thirty minutes later, Dumbledore snapped out of his euphoric state, disappointed that the whole thing was over for now. Remembering the instructions from the letter, he picks it up, touched his wand to it, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Below Harry's name, a postscript appeared.

'_P.S. We figured out that when I'm cooking for others besides the Dursleys, I'm imbuing my food with Pure Love. I've also noticed that Tommy boy likes chocolate cake a lot. I'm currently pouring everything I can into the best chocolate cake I can make, and believe me, with the ingredients I picked up, this will be the cake that beats all cakes. If Madame Bones, Tonks and I calculated right, the backlash of Pure Love will rip through whatever's holding Lord Frenchy-Death to the living plane. I won't feel it directly myself, since I'm the one making the cake, but I'm betting my connection sure will, but since I'm used to the pain already, I'll probably just pass out. The cake will be ready soon, so could you ask __Snape__ Professor Snape (there, Madame Bones, it's corrected. Happy? OW! No need to slap me!) if he could take the cake to Mr. Riddle._

Dumbledore just stared at the letter for a few minutes as he thought over what he just read and what he just went through. Carefully he set the letter down, picked up the tart he left on the desk, and let loose the biggest belly laugh he ever had.

* * *

><p>A week has passed, and the cake was finally ready. It was a six-layer work of art, (three pans of cake split in half) with the filling alternating between a mix of raspberry syrup and whipped cream and a chocolate ganache, which was also used to cover the top of the cake, with the rest of the raspberry creme mix went along the side. Whole raspberries went along the edge of the top. Simple, yet elegant, the cake was the best thing Harry had made to date, if the three passed out ladies on the floor were to judge by.<p>

Severus Snape came by to pick up the cake on his way to a Death Eater meeting, wondering just _why_ the Light side was providing refreshments for the Dark Lord. At first he thought they might be trying to poison him, but then realized he hadn't been asked to provide anything, and he was the only one who knew all the really good and effective poisons, so that wasn't it. He'll think of it some more after the meeting.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was waiting for Snape to arrive so that they could go over the latest plans of attack when said man walked in with a large box.

"Ah, Severus. About time you got here. Now... Severus, what's in the box?" asked the Dark Lord.

"A cake, my lord," replied Snape dryly. "Someone asked me to bring it to you."

"An admirer, I take it. What kind of cake is it?"

"I have no idea, my lord, for I didn't dare open it until I was in your presence," said Snape. "I shall do so now." Snape undid the bindings holding the box to the bottom tray the cake was on and lifted the box off. The scent of the chocolate cake wafted through the room and assaulted the senses of taste and smell of the Dark Lord with a force that drove him wild.

"Chocolate CAKE? GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE CAKE!" screamed Voldemort as he dove towards the cake on the table. Snape and the other Death Eaters quickly got out of the way as Voldemort shoved the first bite into his mouth. This was marked the end for Voldemort.

Harry poured everything he had into that cake. Everything. His hopes, his dreams, his passion, all the love and friendship he had within him went into that cake, and all that energy was released into Voldemort the second his lips touched that first bite.

Voldemort paused after that bite. He felt something course through his body. At first he thought is was the endorphins from the chocolate, but this was different. It was fiery, driven... alive. It was... LIGHT!

It was then that it hit him. Wave upon wave of love, passion, hope. Everything that empowered the Light struck through him, touching his mind, heart, and all the fragments of his soul. All the darkness burned away from the touch of light, purifying the fragments and releasing them into the afterlife.

At Bones Manor, Harry indeed passed out from the pain in his scar, but not before seeing a wisp of something leave his forehead and fade away. Amelia was stunned at what she had seen leave, and vowed to make sure Harry was seen by a mind healer before he went back to Hogwarts.

Back in Little Hangleton. Riddle looked up at the ceiling and softly called out, "So that... was what true... love is. Mother... I'm... sor...ry..." As his voice died, his body broke down and dissolved into primordial ooze.

All the Death Eaters that carried the mark, as well as the spouses who have marriage bonds to their Death Eater husbands or wives, were also affected by the waves of love through the Dark Mark. Their minds and hearts touched by what they had felt and they truly looked at each other and themselves with disgust, for they realized they did things that no human should ever do to another. Bellatrix Lestrange had it worse, as her mind was snapped from her insanity and was forced to face herself. She realized that she had no right to redemption, and did the only thing she could. She turned her wand on herself and called out, "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

><p>Many Death Eaters turned themselves in after that. All of them gave information on Ministry officials that they had bribed, which in turn set up the biggest house cleaning event any government had ever seen. Madame Bones was voted in as Minister for Magic, and every law made since the inception of the Wizengamot was going through either review, revision, or modernization, with a good majority being dropped.<p>

Harry had woken up a couple of days later, feeling as if a huge weight was off his shoulder. To him, the world looked a lot brighter now.

And all thanks to a chocolate cake made by the MoD - the Master of Delights.

* * *

><p>AN: Three years since I asked Rorschach's Blot if I could borrow the idea. Three years of on-again, off-again torment. And then, when I get it all up here and edited, I forget to save the editing. THat should tell you how low on sleep I'm on. And for those wondering, this is a one-shot.<p> 


End file.
